It Doesn't Matter
by delightisadream
Summary: Set in 'Girl Meets Friendship'. ONE-SHOT. With all three of her best friends competing for class president, Maya has to decide who to vote for. Each of them - especially Riley - wants her vote. Maya chooses in front of them, but what if it's just a ploy? What if she didn't really vote for them? What if she goes to comfort someone else? *Lucaya*


**As it says in the summary, this ONE-SHOT takes place during 'Girl Meets Friendship' where Lucas, Riley, and Farkle are all running for class president and Maya is not. There's really nothing else I have left to say at this point, so go ahead and read!**

* * *

><p>There they were.<p>

Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, and new boy Lucas Friar were up on the stage insisting that _they_ would be the best class president.

Maya Hart sauntered into the room and smiled up at Riley, giving her some more confidence. Farkle waved at Maya and she lazily waved back, chuckling. Lucas tipped his imaginary hat at the girl, making her grin.

All of them wanted to be class president. So exactly _why_ did Riley nominate Lucas? Oh yeah, because she was totally in love with him. Maya had rolled her eyes. What was the point in running if you were just going to let your crush go ahead and win anyway?

Right. There wasn't one.

Maya took a seat in a chair just like the rest of the seventh grade and waited while each candidate gave the speech they were supposed to prepare.

Cory Matthews, Riley's father and their history teacher, motioned Riley to the center of the room.

Riley smiled at the group, trying to keep the upbeat part of her showing, and tearing down the terrified part. Maya gave her a thumbs up. "If I win, then I will want everything to be fair. Everyone is equal! Ribbons for all of you!" She reached down into a basket and threw present accessories into the air like confetti. "Yay!"

Cory laughed. "Next we have Lucas Friar." Everyone clapped politely.

Lucas gave a rather . . . _long_ speech about freedom and respect. Maya had to admit he made several good points, but couldn't he just SUM IT UP? Apparently Texas never taught you how to do that. She rolled her eyes right then and there. And judging by the fact that once he finished he tipped the imaginary hat, she was willing to bet Lucas saw her do it, too.

When it was Farkle's turn, all he did was, "IN THE FUTURE WE WILL BE UNITED. WE WILL BE AMAZING. THANK YOU, I AM FARKLE!" and threw his hands up in the air. For some reason almost everyone clapped.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the entire grade was in line, waiting to vote for one of the three candidates.<p>

"Sooo," Riley said, walking over to Maya, hands clasped. "Who are you going to vote for?"

Farkle brightened up. "Could it be me?"

Maya gave him a look. "Of course not, Farkle."

He hung his head. "I know."

Lucas laughed, moving to stand next to the blonde. "She's not voting for you because she's voting for _me._ Right, Maya?" He looked down at her, arms crossed.

Maya tilted her head up at him and smirked. "Now why would I do that," she curtsied, "sir."

He just smiled. Besides, what was he supposed to say to that?

It was Maya's turn in line. She picked up a blank index card and a pencil, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm . . . Let me think . . ." She faked a _Eureka!_ moment. "Oh, I know. How about _Riley?_" She smirked at the boys, mirroring Riley's smile. Holding the card out of reach she put the pencil to paper and wrote as she said aloud, "Riley…Matthews…" She underlined it, folded it with satisfactory, then dropped it into the box.

Lucas shook his head when Riley squealed and hugged Maya. "Thank you, Maya, but I think we all know who's really going to win." She refrained from giggling as she saw Lucas's grin widen.

"Why thank you, Riley. See, Maya? Would it kill you to be nice to me?"

Maya looked down as she took a step forward, then met his eyes. "I'll be nice when you take me to one of your hometown hoedowns, cowboy." She did a little dance just like before.

He chuckled.

Farkle groaned. "I bet people are going to vote for me, though. I mean, they have to. Everyone clapped!"

Lucas patted his back. "It's okay, buddy. It's okay."

They left the room as a group.

* * *

><p>The next day the winner was announced.<p>

_The race had been very close,_ they had said.

_Two candidates were neck and neck,_ they had said.

_And it was NOT Mr. Friar!_ Cory had gloated.

Riley had won.

Of course, she wasn't exactly sure what to do now, and was worried that she'd mess up the whole school. She'd handed it right over to Farkle. Farkle accepted it while Lucas congratulated both of them and Riley apologized.

Maya stayed in the crowd, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>"How you holding up?"<p>

Lucas turned around, expecting to see Riley; Farkle; his mother; even Mr. _Matthews._ Anyone but Maya Hart. "What, no cowboy? Sundance? Huckleberry?"

Maya smirked and walked in slowly. "Nope. Just thought you might be down."

"I can take care of myself, Maya." He set the box down on a desk and returned his gaze back to her.

She shook her head and sat atop another desk. "Yeah. But I can tell when someone's upset. And I know from personal experience that it's not fun."

His smile dropped. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Lucas gazed around the room until his eyes found Maya again. "Thanks for coming."

She relaxed in her position. "No problem. Sure you're not taking it hard?" she asked, searching his eyes for some sort of answer.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not taking it hard at all. I'd be perfectly fine with losing. You know, if Mr. Matthews hadn't said I wasn't close at all."

Maya bit her lip and nodded.

"Don't laugh!" he warned, pointing a finger at her.

She shook her head, looking down. "So is that why you're looking through the votes?" She swept her arm out towards the box, surrounded by piles of cards.

He sheepishly nodded. "Yes. You see those two?" Pointing at two particularly high piles he continued, "Those are Riley's and Farkle's. They both almost had one hundred twenty-five." He picked up a select few. "And these are mine."

Maya snatched them out of his hands and shifted through them. "So you had fifty. Not so bad."

"Maya, come on. There are three hundred students in seventh grade. And only _fifty_ of them chose me." Lucas took the cards back and placed them on the desk.

"Well not everyone knows you that well, so."

"That can't be the only reason. I thought I made some great points!"

Maya's mouth made a straight line, but she shrunk back a bit. "You _could_ have shortened it up a bit, though–"

"Okay, I thought you were here to help me out, not make me feel worse."

"Fine." Maya jumped off the desk and stood in front of him. "I won't call you any of the nicknames I've given you more than fifteen times a day."

Lucas smirked. "Five."

"Ten. Take it or leave it."

"Deal." They shook hands. "You know what? I think I want that in writing." Lucas grabbed his notebook and held it and a pencil out the girl. "_Can_ I have that in writing?"

Maya laughed, but took the pencil and wrote it out, scribbling decorations and underlining her name. "There you go, _Lucas._"

Lucas took the notebook back and his eyes widened. "Wow. You've got _quite_ a fancy handwriting there, don't ya?"

Maya shrugged. "I guess." She began to leave. "Now don't keep moping around, because that number ten isn't getting reduced anymore." She pointed at him.

Lucas fingered his stack of votes, laughing. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

She was just out the door when he called, "Wait, hold up, Maya."

She turned around. "What?"

Grinning, Lucas held out a card. "I appreciate all my votes, of course, since I only got fifty." Maya nodded impatiently. "And?"

He turned the card around and held his notebook up next to it. "But I think I appreciate this one the most."

The handwriting matched.

Maya smirked and crossed her arms. "You little sneak."

Lucas shook his head. "No, _you_ little sneak."

She couldn't help but grin. "Riley and Farkle never find out about this."

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know."

Maya stormed across the room and grabbed the notebook. "I will rip this."

Lucas laid his hand overtop hers. "Alright, I won't say anything. I got it."

Maya swore in her head, hoping he couldn't tell how her breath hitched. "You got it?"

Lucas smiled. "I got it." He noticed. And he would continue to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea ever since I found out that only Riley, Farkle, and Lucas were competing for class president and not Maya. Then, once I knew that Riley NOMINATED Lucas, I got this brilliant idea. The author sparksfly16 on here already mentioned in her latest update of 'Plaid Shirts &amp; Grey Scarves' that she heard 'Girl Meets Friendship' isn't a good episode for Lucaya, but hey. If this would actually happen, *claps* THANK GOD!<br>**


End file.
